Gentle Healer of the Akatsuki Running
by AnimeCrush24Rae
Summary: Sola is a girl without a past or rather one she cannot remember. But she knows that she is in danger when some strange boy comes into the town she is staying in asking for her; so she runs from the only place she knows.


Gentle Healer of the Akatsuki - (1) Leaving Home

Sola is a girl without a past or rather one she cannot remember. But she knows that she is in danger when some strange boy comes into the town she is staying in asking for her; so she runs from the only place she knows.

Name: Sola  
Age: 15

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes though the curtains and raised my head to see my clock, 'Oh on I'm late!' I thought to myself as rushed around getting ready. Momoe was going to be angry. You see I worked for Momoe, an elderly lady in the village, by helping her sell herbs and spices; and I was 10 minutes late!  
As I finished getting ready I threw open the sliding door and nearly tripped over Mimi, my little black cat.  
"Sorry Mimi, but I'm late" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran in the direction that the shop was in. I raced down the streets, hoping to shave off some of the time I had wasted sleeping. I was only one block away, and turning a corner, that would bring me to street the shop was on, when I bump into a strange boy wearing glasses and a forehead protector with a music note on it.  
"Ow" I groaned when I landed on the ground.  
The strange boy had also fallen down, and was rubbing his butt, on with he had fallen on.  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm running late for my job, and I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said hurriedly. After getting up and dusting myself off I held out my hand to him to help him up, flashing him a kind smile.  
He smiled back, but something about the way he smiled at me, made me feel uneasy.  
"No problem, but I guess, I'm really to blame. After all I was the one standing in the middle of the street." smiling as he took my hand and got to his feet.  
As he let go of my hand, I looked at him and asked, "Why are you standing in the middle of the street? Are you lost?".  
"Yes I guess I am." he chuckled.  
"Where are you heading?"  
"To the Yoshi Hotel"  
I laughed softly, "Oh It's easy to find, seeing how it's the only hotel in town".  
"You know where to find it?" he asked, "I need to get their as soon as I can, to meet up with some… 'friends' of mine".  
"Yah, I know where to find it," I replied pointing my finger to the left, " Go that way for the next two blocks, then take a right, and it should the third house down".  
He nodded, "Thank you, and I'm sorry for making you later than you already were."  
I gasped, in shock.  
Oh no I'm so late Momoe is going to be very angry now.  
"It's was no big deal, but I guess I should be going now. Good Bye!" and with that I took running off again.

"Sola you're late!" Miss Momoe was standing at the door frowning as I arrived  
"Yah, I know. I'm sorry." I replied, noting that Momoe looked upset about something.  
"Momoe is there something troubling you?" I asked carefully, not wanting to upset the elderly woman.  
"Yes, in fact there is. Two men came by this morning looking for you, they were both wearing forehead protectors with music notes on them, and they didn't seem too pleased that you weren't here." she explained sounding a little stressed and worried.  
What, two men with the same forehead protectors as that boy I ran into, could they be the 'friends' he was talking about, and why were they looking for me? And why do I have this feeling that I'm in danger?  
"Momoe," I said hesitantly, "I think that I should leave, I have a bad feeling about this."  
"Oh I know what you mean dear, and I agree." Momoe said truthfully.  
"Thanks for understanding, I hope that you find someone else to help you run the shop" I said feeling regretful for leaving the elderly woman to fend for herself.  
"Oh don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I've done this for over 30 years without help, I think I can manage." she chuckled softly.  
I thanked her one more time, hugged her good bye and left to go pack the few belonging's I had.

At home I got out my brown back pack and packed into it; the little money I had, one pack of matches, some dried food, two water bottles, a sweater, a change of clothes, a sleeping bag, a pair of gloves, some medical supplies, and a coil of rope.  
Now that the bag was packed I started to suit up. First I put a small waist bag on and filled it with some healing herbs.  
Next I put my shuriken holster on my right leg, (even though I had no idea who I was, I did know that I could throw shuriken well, and could protect myself using them).  
Then I picked up the one other thing, beside's my shuiken holster and herb bag, (that I had had the day Momoe and the other villager's had found me); It was a green ribbon, about 10 feet long, and on each end there was a piece of metal, that looked like a skinny card, as long as hand.  
One of the metal cards had the symbol for 'faith' carved into it, and the other the symbol for 'earth'.  
I folded the ribbon up and put it into a hidden pocket inside my coat.  
Zipping up my coat, I picked up Mimi and put her in my hood to take her with me, for she was my pet.  
Hosting my bag on to my back, I left the only place that I knew and ran off into the forest, hoping I had done the right thing.

I keep running at a steady pace for about 15 minutes before resting to get something to eat. The forest around me was quite, and I started thinking to myself, 'where are the birds? The animals? It was way to quite. I was packed up about to start moving, when out of nowhere there was an explosion behind me. The explosion sent me flying into a tree. I glanced up to look for an escape route, but it was too late I was surrounded.


End file.
